injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Supergirl
Supergirl made her debut as a playable character in Injustice 2. Biography As a child Kara Zor-El witnessed the devastation of Krypton before she was sent to Earth on a mission to protect her infant cousin, Kal-El. Arriving on Earth decades too late, she discovered that grown-up Kal has been imprisoned. Still determined to protect her family, and its legacy, Kara will fight her cousin’s enemies as Supergirl. Injustice 2 Before the destruction of her home planet, Kara was there during the events involving the invasion of the Coluan named Brainiac. She evaded capture with the aid of her mother, Alura In-Ze. Alura would send Kara to Earth in hopes of teaching her younger cousin Kal-El. Launching in a rocket, Kara would be flung off course, caused by Krypton's destruction. This resulted in her entering hypersleep for the next 30 years, while Kal-El arrived on Earth. Sometime after that, Black Adam had found her ship and brought it to Kahndaq. Later, Kara and Black Adam rescued an imprisoned Wonder Woman from Themyscira. While within the safety of the mystical city, Kara would find herself told not to make her presence known by Wonder Woman or Black Adam, as they planned on breaking Superman from his prison cell. Despite this, she was more rebellious and wished to explore her newfound powers while on Earth, and use them to help the people. Kara also shows no fear for Batman, but remains frustrated that she is unable to use her powers to help Kal-El. Later, Kara watches Wonder Woman and Black Adam observing Brainiac's invasion in a magic crystal. Kara recognizes the ship, and begins to panic, which is noticed by Wonder Woman. When she asks who the invader is, Kara only states that they need to get Kal-El immediately. Kara is part of Black Adam and Wonder Woman's rescue attempt at Stryker's Island. While the two run interference with the prison guards, Kara frees Cyborg and Damain, and gives his gear to the latter. When Superman questions Cyborg over his rescuer, Kara affirms it, and meets her cousin for the first time. He immediately recognizes her, and is visibly shocked over the survival of another Kryptonian. Kara asks how Kal recognized her, and Superman reveals that his parents stored an image of her on his ship, and knows her role as his protector. Kara apologizes for being "a few decades late," and explains the reasons for her absence. When Kal expresses his doubts of never seeing another Kryptonian, she tells him that his parents loved him so much. When the facility begins to shake, Kara asks Cyborg how long until Superman is free, which he states five minutes, and goes to help Wonder Woman. Eventually, Kara returns and restrains Firestorm and warns him to stay away from Kal. However, Firestorm begins to summon kryptonite-fueled fire, which begins to weaken Kara. She gasps out that Firestorm is just as bad as Wonder Woman and Black Adam had said. Firestorm offers to stop, but only if she surrenders. Kara then declares that "Kryptonians never surrender," and proceeds to punch him, stopping him from weakening her any further. She then declares that they are freeing Kal-El, and fights Blue Beetle or Firestorm, depending on the player, but is defeated. Later, Kara recovers enough to stand with the other Regime members against Blue Beetle and Firestorm. She is later present when Firestorm begins to gather enough energy to destroy the facility, as well as Batman's intervention. She later stands in the way of Batman, and calls herself "Superman's overprotective cousin," when Batman questions her identity. Kara was present as the heroes made plans to repel Brainiac's invasion, providing incite into what had happened from her experience on Krypton. Later, she and Diana would fight his forces in Metropolis, though Kara saw civilians cowering at their presence. After being incapacitated by Cheetah, Kara was saved by Diana, who almost killed Minerva. When Harley Quinn intervened, Diana stabbed her through the torso, causing Kara to realize the Amazonian's true colors. After sealing Quinn's wounds with her heat vision, she battled and defeated Diana and went to speak to Superman in the Fortress of Solitude. Upon confronting him on Diana's actions, Kara learnt the truth about her cousin's fall from grace and his murder of the Joker, along with many other criminals and former allies. Disgusted, she tried to leave, battling and defeating both Nightwing and Black Adam. Absolute Justice Should the player choose Batman, the ending results in a battle following the defeat of Brainiac and ultimately leads to the defeat of Superman and his allies. As a result, Superman is placed in the Phantom Zone. Batman begins to trust Kara as a result, and offers her a position in the Justice League. Absolute Power Should the player choose Superman, a battle ensues following the defeat of Brainiac, eventually leading to the defeat of Batman and his allies. Superman confronts Kara in hopes of getting her on his side, but after her refusal and defeat, she is captured and placed in the same red sun cell her cousin was in prior. She is to remain there until she accepts Superman's offer. She shows visible shock when she learns that Superman has killed Brainiac and bonded with his ship, and is absolutely horrified at Batman's forced conversion to Superman's side. Powers and Abilities Born on the planet Krypton, before Brainiac's invasion and the planet's destruction, Kara had no special powers under the effects of the natural red sun. When she was found however and brought to Earth, she had found herself absorbing the effects of its yellow sun. As a result, she gained abilities, like her cousin before her. Kara's dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura give her the ability to withstand damage that would normally kill a human being. This also extends to bullets, lasers and even the effects of space. Like her cousin, she can also move at speeds, exceeding the world's fastest fighter jets and apply the same speed to reach the sun within seconds. Kara's dense structure also gives her the ability to lift and punch things made of metals and even inflict serious injury to beings of lower or equal strength. Since Krypton's gravity was far greater, Kara's body gives her the ability to propel herself into the air, allowing her to fly anywhere in the world. Should her body also receive injury, while on Earth, her body can heal injuries within mere seconds. Her other abilities also include the ability to take in larger quantities of air and expel it with hurricane force winds and even produce the same kind of force when freezing. Another power she has is the ability to intake solar energy and dispense red beams of intense heat from her eyes, which can cauterize wounds, melt metals and even blast holes through concrete. Despite having gained the same abilities as her cousin did on planet Earth, Kara is not invincible. Like her cousin, Kara is susceptible to the effects of kryptonite, which weakens her in a painful manner and will kill her after prolonged exposure. Magic is also another Achilles' Heel for Kara, as the Kryptonian dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura cannot naturally defend her against it. Special Moves * Rising Sun Strike * (Air) Super Hover * Frost Breath * Space Port * Kryptonian Force * (Air) Power Slam Other Moves * Throw: '''Supergirl grabs her opponent and flings them straight up, leaving them to crash to the ground. Character Trait * '''Kryptonian Lasers: '''Supergirl fires her heat vision straight, up, or down. She can also use it in the air. Super Move * '''Asteroid Shower: Supergirl uppercuts her opponent and grabs them before shooting into space. She circles the sun to power herself up, then tosses the opponent away and fires her heat vision, smashing the opponent through an asteroid belt and sending them crashing to Earth, where they are struck by more asteroids. Move List Ending My hands still shake when I remember Brainiac's "collection" of Krypton. I want to give the world he stole a second chance. But bonding with Brainiac's ship is too risky. I need a safer way to restore our cities. I'm so glad for the Justice League's help. Barry, Professor Stein--they've already taught me so much. Every day we get closer to reversing Brainiac's collection process. When we do, we'll pick the right star system. What Brainiac ruined will be reborn--Argo City and Kandor, twin cities, survivors. I couldn't save Kal-El. But I will save our people. Costumes To the right is the base skin for Supergirl, Girl of Steel. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Trivia * Supergirl has normal skin and eyes at the beginning of the match, despite using God or Demon shaders. * Supergirl's voice actress Laura Bailey is married to Travis Willingham, who voices Superman in the Lego Batman video games. * Supergirl embodies what her cousin once stood for, which is protecting lives and not killing. Category:Females Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Heroes Category:Cameo Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable in Story Category:Regime Member